


I'm dead

by arisu_aiko



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс умер, и теперь он проекция Артура.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm dead

**Author's Note:**

> Ариадна не спрашивает, все ли хорошо у Артура, в порядке ли он. Она теперь вообще до жути боится с ним говорить и заикается всякий раз, когда нужно уточнить какие-нибудь детали по лабиринту. Однако Артур не орет на нее, он все так же спокоен и вежлив. Идеальный, застегнутый-на-все-пуговицы-Артур.   
Ариадне иногда самой хочется развернуться и перекинуться парой шуток с Имсом. Но каждый раз ей удается вовремя одернуть себя. Имса они похоронили на лондонском кладбище пять дней назад. А сейчас они снова вернулись в Нью-Йорк, потому что у них дело. Заказ, который они не могут бросить, даже если земля начнется разверзаться под ногами.   
Только Кобб кажется самым спокойным из них всех. Надежный, однажды-потерял-любимого-человека-Кобб.   
Ариадна сглатывает слезы, не давая им упасть на макет лабиринта. И наклоняется над ним низко-низко, чтобы никто не увидел, что она плачет. Лабиринт в этот раз поразительно напоминает лондонское кладбище, но все делают вид, что так и было задумано.   
***   
Они все тактично уходят из офиса, как только рабочий день заканчивается. Оставляют Артура наедине с работой. Ариадна надеется, что в этот раз им не придется бегать во сне от проекции Имса. К тому же им надо найти теперь нового имитатора, что является довольно большой проблемой. Имс был лучшим. Единственным таким. В груди противно ноет, тоска сворачивается где-то под ребрами.   
***   
Когда все уходят, Артур прилежно доделывает свою часть работы, даже несмотря на то, что от нетерпения у него дрожат руки. Наконец с работой покончено, и он подходит к ПЭССИВу, разматывает длинный шнур, проверяет, достаточно ли в устройстве сомнацина, и только потом укладывается на кушетку, вводит иглу в вену и нажимает на кнопку.   
***   
—Детка, ты опять пришел, мы же договаривались, — раздается совсем рядом мягкий голос. Артур открывает глаза и утыкается взглядом в чужой живот. Он моргает пару раз, пока не понимает, что он сидит, прислоненный спиной к дереву, а напротив него, на корточках сидит…  
— Имс! — Артур подается вперед, обнимает за плечи, вцепляется пальцами в рубашку, вдыхает знакомый запах. Широкая ладонь гладит его по волосам, ерошит их, второй рукой Имс аккуратно придерживает его за талию.   
— Ну-ну, все хорошо, Арти, все хорошо, — и Артура накрывает: тепло Имса, его запах и слегка насмешливый голос. Артура захлестывает слезами. Он рыдает, его лицо кривится в гримасе боли, он роняет слезы на рубашку Имса, икает от боли и отчаяния. Он говорит горячо и сбивчиво, проглатывая иногда слова:   
— Имс, за что? Я теперь в квартиру не могу вернуться, понимаешь? Там все твое: запах, вещи, зубная щетка так и стоит в стаканчике в ванной. Я сплю в отелях, каждый день в новом, так я представляю себе, что я в бегах и не могу связаться с тобой… почему, Имс? — его лишь сильнее сдавливают в объятиях, прижимают к себе.   
— Так надо, Арти, поплачь, детка, легче станет… — и звучит сигнал таймера. Все начинает размываться, терять очертания.   
— Нет! — вырывается у Артура отчаянный крик. Кажется, он так и просыпается с этим криком на губах. Он смотрит в стену перед собой, и тут его накрывает боль. Он весь сжимается в комок, слезы льются из глаз. И это первые слезы Артура в реальности со дня смерти Имса. Он всхлипывает, и слезы скатываются по щекам на пыльную обивку кушетки.


End file.
